BIOTROVE OPENARRAY SYSTEM PROJECT Investigators in the Tufts Medical Center and the Molecular Cardiology Research Institute (MCRI) perform translational studies with the goal of identifying new diagnostic tools and treatments that can be used to improve the treatment of disease patients. For example, several projects in the MCRI are seeking to identify abnormal genes that are responsible for cardiovascular diseases that run in families, such as high blood pressure and congenital heart disease. In addition to that work, a large fraction of NIH-funded Tufts Medical Center Investigators, as well as other NIH-funded Investigators within the MCRI, currently examine the expression of genes to understand how these genetic changes occur with disease. Currently, these studies rely heavily on traditional methods that have a limited ability to accurately measure gene expression or offer low throughput analysis of gene mutations. Key to the success of gene and gene expression studies is equipment capable of reproducibly measuring levels of gene expression and gene mutations using preciously small amounts of starting material. For both gene and gene expression studies Real-Time PCR is now considered an essential technique. At this time, we are relying on individual investigators'real time PCR equipment that is without sufficient throughput or flexibility to meet the growing needs of our NIH-funded research. The purpose of this proposal, therefore, is to gain the support needed to purchase a BioTrove OpenArray System that can be used for medium-throughput gene expression and genotype applications that comprise the current NIH-funded research base described by the investigators of this proposal. The novelty of the OpenArray System is the one thousand fold reduction in reaction volume to nanoliter quantities, which allows for multiple experiments to be performed simultaneously at a lower cost. For example, the OpenArray System can analyze up to sixty genotypes at one time on forty-eight samples. This added throughput is predicted to allow up to forty-four thousand genotype reactions each day- a ten fold advantage over current instruments available on the Tufts Medical Center campus. Analyzing genotypes on a nanoliter scale will reduce reagent and labor costs. Finally, the ability to analyze multiple gene expression tests would substantially enhance the throughput and flexibility of our work. Such an instrument is not currently available to the investigators taking part in this proposal. The unique advantages of the BioTrove OpenArray System will accelerate the productivity of our laboratories, allowing greater opportunity to further the translational research of the investigators described in this proposal. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The promise of translational science is to bring the bedside to the bench, and visa versa, leading to improved understanding and treatment of disease. A BioTrove OpenArray System will allow investigators in the Tufts Medical Center to accelerate their studies into how diseases can run in families and how changes in gene expression and function contribute to disease. The overall goal of these studies is to pursue new treatments that will improve health and save lives.